Hermione Granger's mistake
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: No summary. Only this. Disclaimer: Me no own HP. JKR does, k? please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters, JK. Rowling does, I only own the plot, Amanda, Draco's brother and Draco and Ginny's twins.

Summary: Hermione's an employee working in a bank, her Muggle friend Amanda helps her try to get over Ron's death by taking her to a nightclub, and she is reunited with an old flame. What happens when trouble arises and she can't get out of it on her own?

**- Chapter one -**

"Mione, come on, you need a break from work! You're on top of all you accountant work and paper work!! Besides, it's the weekend!" A voice whined down the phone.

"No I'm not! New stuff just came in from the office! And I don't take breaks until it's ALL done, you know that!" twenty-five-year-old Hermione Granger lied. "Manda it really is sweet of you to try and make me have a break, but-"

"Hermione Jane, mention Ron one more time, and I'll erase him from your mind, or at least I'll get Draco or his brother to do it." Amanda joked. "It's been, what, two years since his Quidditch accident." she added sympathetically.

Ron had suffered a severe coma for six months with no sign of recovering.

He had had a nasty fall, a terrifying fall at that, during a crucial to him and Harry Quidditch match, Harry saw the Bludger hit him and flew down to try to catch him, completely ignoring the Snitch.

The Chudley Cannons team members' hovered, frozen in horror as the fiery haired keeper plummeted to the ground, the raven haired Seeker followed in tow, trying to save him.

A sickening crack resounded off each corner of the silent stadium; everyone looked to the floor, trying to find Ron, hoping he'd be ok.

Hermione was the only one from the stands to run down to him. She reached him as Harry touched down next to him, tears making a silent train down her face. She was worried and tried to wake up her unconscious husband.

Healers pushed past her and Harry, lifted him on to the stretcher gently, and walked hurriedly away with him.

The healers had to eventually switch off the life-support after seeing he wouldn't recover after six months, and the Chudley Cannons had lost their greatest keeper, Hermione had lost a husband, and Harry Potter had lost a best friend.

Ginny wanted nothing to do with Ron since he had an argument with Draco in her sixth year, and had turned to Draco and Narcissa for comfort when her entire family got killed when the Burrow finally collapsed in the worst storm the Wizarding World had ever witnessed.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah, I know." she whispered.

"Right, my shoes are going on, I'm grabbing my coat and I'm dragging your backside out of that office. We're going to my apartment, going to have some hot chocolate, get you dressed up and we're hitting the nearest nightclub." Amanda said and hung up before Hermione had time to object.

"May as well get this over with..." Hermione whispered and took the framed photo of her and Ron's wedding day. Her fingers brushed longingly over Ron in the photo, and watched it move.

The Ron in the picture looked at her in the picture with an ecstatic look on his face; she looked up at him, smiling happily. (If that makes sense lol) It truly was the happiest day of her life. Only one person was missing to make that day more than complete. Harry. He had left the night before the seventh year's graduation/Ron's and her day to fight Voldemort.

Everyone had their doubts on whether he would survive on his own, even his two best friends at times. But they always believed in him. He emerged victorious after a two month battle; member's of the Order followed him, without his consent, and died instantly. Harry came back, almost dying too, Remus holding him up.

Hermione was distracted when a dark-skinned woman in her twenties entered her office.

"Come on Mione. You can't blow me off now.

It was Amanda.

Hermione sighed and closed her account books. She collected her coat and handbag and walked out with Amanda.

"I've already asked that guy over there by the cashier's desk to clock your name out." Amanda said.

"Who, Jamie?" Hermione asked.

"Uh huh." Amanda answered.

"He's reliable enough. As long as you didn't ask Ryan." Hermione giggled as the pair walked past Ryan.

"Total waste of space." Amanda agreed, which made Ryan scowl and glare at their retreating backs.

Fifteen minutes of walking and they finally reached the apartment Amanda lived in.

"I don't see how we are going to find a half decent nightclub in the heart of Manchester!" Hermione said, as Amanda walking into the kitchen to make two mugs of hot chocolate.

"We will Mione. You know, if you got out more and put that stupid bank on hold for a bit, you'd know this place like the back of your hand, and Ron's for that matter." she called from the kitchen.

"Manda, you know I don't do putting off work. Even Draco, Ginny, Draco's brother Michael and Draco's two-year-old twins know that." Hermione said.

Manda laughed and walked into the living-room and handed Hermione her steaming mug.

"How are they anyway? Did you hear from them?" she asked.

"You sound like Mrs Weasley always used to do when she worried over her own kids or me and Harry or Mr Weasley." Hermione joked. "But yeah, they're fine. Ginny and Draco dropped by the office with them last week. I actually felt sorry for Draco. He had to stay confined in his house with Ginny, his son and daughter. The caught the flu. He was lucky not to catch the flu." she giggled.

"Aw, are they okay now?" Manda asked after a few giggles.

Hermione sipped her drink and nodded. "He finally realized all they needed was a flu/cold treatment potion. He still thinks he can't use magic cause he's out of school eight years on. Especially in the Muggle World. He can, he just has to be careful no-one sees."

Manda laughed.

"You'd think that the pompous git he acted like he wouldn't give a shit if he used magic or not. But no. I think the last day at Hogwarts was a shock to him to realize he HAD to be sensible." Hermione said.

Even though Amanda was a Muggle, she understood the Wizarding world and Hermione, who knew she could tell her anything.

"Go on, take a shower, you can borrow some of my clothes, and we're doing something about that frizz on your head." she said and ushered Hermione into the bathroom before she could object.

Amanda could also rival a bossy parent figure trying to discipline a child.

The short brunette emerged from the bathroom half hour later, clean underwear provided by Manda, and the towel wrapped securely around herself.

"Mione, there's no one else in the apartment but us two. My brothers in America remember? So ..." Manda said.

"I still like my privacy!" Hermione said, blushing madly.

Amanda pulled out a crimson colored mini-dress.

"Ditch the good girl pencil skirt and the sensible shirt for the night and wear this." she said.

"What!?" Hermione asked, scandalized. "I'd rather walk out there starkers!"

"Hermione. Tonight is no night to play sensible bank woman." Amanda said exasperatedly.

"But ... but that's not me! Manda you know it is not." she whined.

"Experiment a little! You're twenty-five bordering spinster-hood, Granger." Manda grinned; she forced the dress over Hermione's head and over her body, much to her dismay, so she had to wriggle her arms free. Amanda forced Hermione into the nearest armchair and pried her ballerina flats off her feet and replaced them with four-inch heeled matching crimson shoes, and stalked off into her own room to change.

"Mione, come in here a moment. We need to sort out your make-up and hair!" Manda called after ten minutes.

Hermione inwardly groaned. She didn't usually wear the stuff -and it was Amanda that put it on for her- she felt a bit more prettier, a bit more self-confident, but at the same time, a bit silly.

Harry and Ron always told her she looked better without it, even Draco did at times, when he was too far up Ginny's backside rather than his own. But this usually happened when he was pining for something.

She glanced at the clock. Five forty-five PM. _Great. _She thought sarcastically. _A whooooole long night ahead of me because no-one's going to look at an ugly person like me. They'll go for someone prettier and perfect like Manda._

She walked into Amanda's room and sat patiently on the bed for fifteen minutes for her to finish her face and hair and begin her torture on Hermione.

Twenty minutes of make-up torment and PAINFUL hair torture, the two girls were finally ready to go.

Amanda swanned off around the apartment, checking everything was locked. She looked perfect as ever never a flaw. Hermione hobbled out to the door, waiting for her friend to appear.

As she waited, she spotted a mirror in the hallway, always finding fault in her appearance.

_Can't exactly cast a beauty charm so I may as well get over it. _She thought dryly.

A few minutes later, Amanda grabbed her bag, hers and Hermione's phones and her keys from the hook. She walked to Hermione, who was staring miserably at the mirror.

"You look lovely." she told her low self-esteemed friend.

She opened the door for Hermione to step out, and stepped out herself, locking the door and slipping them into her handbag.

They both proceeded for a fifteen minute walk into town to the nightclub and neither one was surprised when they found a long queue of people waiting and tagged on the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters, JK. Rowling does, I only own the plot, Amanda, Draco's brother and Draco and Ginny's twins.

Summary: Hermione's an employee working in a bank, her Muggle friend Amanda helps her try to get over Ron's death by taking her to a nightclub, and she is reunited with an old flame. What happens when trouble arises and she can't get out of it on her own?

**-Chapter two-**

Half an hour later they got to the front.

"Identification." the security guard said deeply.

Hermione, being a success in silent wandless spellcasting, silently conjured up two truthful I.D cards in her friend's handbag.

"I'm sure you put them in there Mand." she said sweetly.

Amanda's head snapped around to her friend and gave her a look saying, "What did you do?" but she checked her bag anyway and to her shock and surprise, she pulled the two cards out. She held them up to the man and he let them through.

The two walked down the concrete steps into the underground nightclub. Upon entering such a loud and brightly coloured environment became sensitive for their eyes and ears for a few moments, but soon adjusted to the lights and sound.

The lights overhead flashed various colours of the spectrum, the music boomed from the various loudspeakers scattered on the walls.

"Manda, I don't think this is a good idea! Even if I WAS to find a guy, it would only end in disaster! Cedric died, Viktor left, and guess what! Ron died too!" Hermione yelled over the noise to her friend.

"It might be different this time!!" Manda yelled back.

"I don't think so somehow." Hermione said doubtfully.

"Come on." Manda said and dragged her to the bar and ordered their drinks.

Hermione took hers and hobbled to the nearest empty table and sat at it, Amanda following gracefully.

"How you can walk in these deathtraps I'll never know." Hermione joked, but deep inside she meant it.

"Mione, hon. No pain, no gain." Amanda smirked.

_Damn, she can be as evil and as evil looking as Draco sometimes. _Hermione thought.

A tall, slim brunette guy walked to their table and tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous. Fancy a drink?" he asked seductively.

"No thanks, I have one." she answered politely, pointing to her glass.

"Come on. Just one." he said, sitting next to her, putting his hand on her inner thigh.

Hermione tensed. "No thanks. I have one." she repeated in the same polite tone. "And please take your hand off my leg."

He did so and stood up. He turned to leave.

Instead he turned back to her and pulled her forcefully by her arm.

She knew what she had to do, but her brain was too shocked and bewildered to put it all into action. She had never been treated with such force before.

Amanda had automatically stood to defend her, but the guys friends instantly stepped in and grabbed her back as he took Hermione away.

He pushed her forcefully against the wall, pushing himself against her, making her gasp and whimper in pain.

"No-one says no to me. I ALWAYS get what I want." he hissed and kissed her. His hands roaming her scared body.

She closed her eyes, praying for it to end and him to leave her alone.

His weight was suddenly lifted from her when someone pulled him away and started kicking him. The brunette fought back but was thrown to the floor and Hermione's savior put his foot on the brunette's throat.

Hermione opened her eyes to see the broad man that had saved her standing over her attacker.

"Leaff her alone!" came a strong Bulgarian accent.

_Viktor?_ She thought.

"Fine!" the guy on the floor spluttered.

The broad man took his foot off his throat and the guy got up and ran off.

"Are you alright?" the broad man asked, not looking at her.

Hermione nodded, stiff with fear.

Amanda managed to break free of her friend's attacker's accomplices and ran to find her.

"Mand ... I ... I'm over here." Hermione called, once she had found the feeling of her body and her voice as he friend passed.

Amanda walked to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Mione. Really I am." she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. There's no way you could have protected yourself and me." Hermione said.

"Hermy-ninny?" he savior said.

She whipped around to him in shock. She remembered his voice.

"V...Viktor?"


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Hermione ran from the scene and from the nightclub, Amanda following her, clutching her handbag.

She followed Hermione to the park in between Hermione's home and her own apartment flat.

"Mione…" she asked.

"Go away." Hermione choked out between silent tears.

Amanda drew her arms around her friend and let her cry on her shoulder

"I thought he had left?" Amanda asked gently.

"He did…" Hermione whispered.

"See? It's not a total disaster." Manda said and gently, but playfully poked her.

Hermione gave a soft giggle and sniffled.

Amanda pulled out a tissue from her bag for her.

"Maybe he's here to stay, Mione?" Manda said.

"Why? Why when he has loads of other girls more beautiful and interesting than me. He's got them all over him everywhere." She said. "He doesn't need me."

"Don't be daft." Amanda told her. "You're great to be with. Ron was lucky to have you. Harry is lucky to have you as a friend; despite the fact no-one knows where he's buggered off to. No-one knows where the hell he is. Cedric was lucky. I count myself lucky to have you as my friend. Your self-belief and self-confidence has been so low since Ron died it is unreal."

"What self belief and confidence. I've had no self confidence since I was fourteen and there's bugger all to believe in myself. This whole "I don't care what people say and I believe in myself" shit is just a brave show so no-one will make a fuss. I then go home, cry myself to sleep and wish I was dead!" she told Amanda.

"I believe in you. And I'm sure Viktor does too." Amanda said.

"My self belief has always been low I guess. Ron, Harry and Viktor were the only ones that I stayed alive for. Then three became four when you became my friend." She trailed off.

"Don't worry. This might be good for you." Amanda said.

"How? What if he's not back for me?" Hermione asked sniffling.

"It could be good for you because that means if an old flame rekindles; your love-life isn't a disaster. And why wouldn't he be back for you?"

"Because I'm an ugly bookworm who's too hung up in her work." Hermione bluntly said.

"Right. How many times did Ron tell you that you're beautiful?" Manda asked.

"What's this got to do with anything?"

"Come on. In all the seven years of friendship/relationship plus the six year marriage, how many times?"

"A maximum of ten/eleven times…" Hermione whispered.

"Uh huh. And in all the five months you dated Viktor, how many times did HE tell you that you're beautiful?" Amanda asked.

"Every day" Hermione whispered. "Manda, this is making me doubt Ron."

"So it should." Manda told her.

"I don't want to doubt him." Hermione said.

"He played you." Manda slipped out.

"He wouldn't… he loved me…"

"I'm sorry; I had to tell you…"

"Great. I'm that ugly my husband decided he'd sleep around before he died."

"No you're not, he was a git."

"Manda, I just need to know. Did I know any of the girls he slept with? Please, tell me."

"Some you do, some you don't."

"Please." She pleaded.

"I'm one of them… I'm so sorry. He got me drunk and all the while he was piling them on to me, I thought he was having a laugh… I should've seen it when he wasn't getting one for himself."

The anger Hermione felt when Amanda admitted to sleeping with Ron subsided when she explained herself. She hugged her friend and was now angry with Ron.

"It's okay."

"Not it's not." Amanda told her.

"Manda, you're the only one I've been able to properly talk to for eight years. So I think I can find it in my heart to forgive and forget."

Amanda smiled again.

Neither one noticed that when Amanda left the club, Viktor had followed.

"Hermy-ninny. Vy run off?" he asked, barely out of breath from running.

"I'm sorry, Viktor. I just couldn't handle what had happened." She told him, not looking him in the eye.

"Hermy-ninny, my loff, please don't go now. I haff searched everywhere for years for you since our last meeting in your fourth year…" he pleaded.

"Viktor… You left…" she whispered. "My heart went when Ron did." She looked to the floor hiding her tears. 


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4- **

"Well maybe I can help you get back to normal." he said gently lifting her head to look at him.

"You can't." she whispered.

"Vy not?" he asked.

"I'll just ... Go..." Amanda said. "Call round when you're ready, 'Mione."

Hermione nodded. Amanda left.

"Hermy-ninny please." he pouted.

"What about Ron? Even though he's dead I'm still married to him. I still love him." she said.

"You'll forget about him soon." he told her. He didn't give her time to reason and kissed her.

Her mind blanked of Ron and leaned in further to the kiss.

"Ok." she whispered.

Viktor held her close and smirked maliciously into her shoulder, thinking of sadistic ways to break this know-it-all girl's vibrant spirit, as he had done with so many other girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter five-**

Over the next few months things started to look up for Hermione.

Every evening she'd come home from work, Viktor would've prepared a special meal for them both. Flowers would be in her bedroom and the living room every week to replace the dying ones from the week before.

But today was slightly different.

Hermione got home from work as usual, happy to be home.

"Hermy-ninny?" Viktor's voice sounded from the kitchen gently.

She walked into the kitchen to him and placed her handbag on the kitchen side.

"What is it?" she asked when she was met with a sullen look on his face, and the smile disintegrated.

Viktor handed her the Evening Prophet newspaper.

**HARRY POTTER-DEAD!**

_Harry Potter, aged just 26, suffered the same fate as his former best friend Ronald Weasley did on the sixth year of his death last night in the England Vs. France Quidditch Match._

_The only difference was that no one saw the young seeker fall over 300 ft to his death after an abnormal, unseasonable gust of wind pushed him off his broom. It really is a wonder how none of the other players fell, OR saw him fall. Full story fee page 10._

Hermione slowly backed out of the room as the paper fell from her hands, tears coming to her eyes. Flashbacks of Ron's death ran around her head, the horrible fate that she'd witnessed.

"No… not again. Not Harry…" she whispered, blacking out, falling to the floor.

Viktor picked her up, carried her to her room, laid her down and walked out.

A few hours later she awoke to the scent of her scented candles and the meal Viktor had prepared yet again.

She slowly got up out of bed and slowly walked out to the kitchen. She noticed he had set the table beautifully with the candles & the roses on the table.

He appeared with two plates and set them out on the table at ther places.

"I was going to come and wake you." he smiled.

She gasped silently. "Viktor…"

It still took her by surprise how he did it all.

They both sat and ate the meal.

"I'll be going straight to Amanda's tomorrow. So there's no need to go to so much lengths. I am grateful though." she said, smiling.

"Vat are you doing?" he asked.

"Girls night in with a few girls from work." she lied.

In truth, she was going with the girls but they were going clubbing, she didn't want to risk him being jealous and following her.

He nodded.

After they had finished eating and cleared away, she glanced at the clock.

"10:30. I'm going to have a shower and then go to bed. Join me in the bedroom if you want." she said, kissed him and walked out. And soon the sound of running water was heard from the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter six-**

The next morning Hermione awoke to find Viktor still asleep beside her. She smiled at the memory of the night before. He was too gentle, almost too good to be true.

She got up and dressed herself for work and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and she then did her hair and make up. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and breakfast.

Once she had finished her breakfast and her drink she grabbed her bag, phone and keys, dropping the two in her bag, unknowing that Viktor had woken up.

Her phone went off just as she got to the bank fifteen minutes later. She took it out and looked at the ID, "Unknown" flashed on the screen, so confused, she answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

A shrill scream came from the other end making Hermione jump.

It sounded female, a ghost of her former past, as soon after, the scream turned into quieter sobs and soft pleas of 'Please don't hurt me…' and the line went dead.

Shocked, a little shaken and concerned for the unknown yet familiar woman who was being hurt, she tentatively put her phone back into her bag, with the intention to call the police when she got a break, and she walked into the bank, clocked in and went straight for her office.

Jamie walked in with a stack of papers.

"Hey Jay…" she said, smiling a little.

"Hey Mione, you alright? You look a bit shaken, something happened?"

She nodded. "I am just a bit shook up.. But that's okay. I heard you had a good night with Carly, the head one here." she smirked. She had no idea why on Earth she wanted to say "Head Girl." the thought of letting magic back into her life through her memories was ludicrous.

"How did you find out? He blushed.

"She called late last night to see if I was still up for our girls' night tonight. I couldn't help but ask. Plus everyone on our floor knew you were madly in love with her."

Jamie went beet red.

"Carly and Jamie!" she sang, laughing.

"Shurrup." he pouted, reminding her so much of Ron.

"Aww ickle Jamie." she laughed.

"GRANGER! GET BACK TO WORK! YOU'RE AN ACCOUNTANT NOT A CHILD! YOU TOO ROBERTS!" a tall, grey haired, balding man with the face like a purple blackcurrant berry shouted in their faces with fury.

"Sorry sir." both Hermione and Jamie said looking at the floor trying to mask a smile.

Jamie walked out and went to his office after their boss had left.

Hermione would bug him about it again later on.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter seven-**

Throughout the day, even when she enjoyed annoying Jamie, the scream kept playing on her mind.

"Hermione?" Carly poked her head around the door of her friend's office.

Her head snapped up. "Hey.." she smiled.

"You ready?" Carly asked.

"As ever." Hermione nodded.

Both girls walked out arm in arm, checked out and walked into town, waiting by the water feature in the middle for their friends to arrive.

"Hey girls." Amanda chirped, grinning as she walked up to them with a few of her girls from work, and pretty soon after, the girls from Hermione and Carly's work appeared, and soon there was a group of 8 or 8 girls all set off for Amanda's apartment.

"Justin!" Amanda called through the apartment once they arrived. "You're being kicked out!" she grinned.

"Why me? Go have your stupid girly night somewhere else." Justin said, walking in from the living room.

Amanda turned the puppy eyes up to thirteen. "JJ you know we've been planning this for months. Go out to the pub or somethin'."

"Fine." he rolled his eyes and sulked, walking out the front door.

"Viktor thinks we're staying in." Hermione said.

"Mione will you relax? He won't find out." Carly said.

"Yeah you're making it sound like he's possessive." an auburn haired girl piped up.

"I'm sorry Raine… it's just.. I've never lied to a boyfriend before." Hermione said.

"You trust your girls don't you?" Raine said.

"Course I do." Hermione nodded.

"Come on then!" Amelia and Raine giggled and the group of girls walked through the apartment and started to get ready for their night out.

It took a whole four and a half hours for the girls to get ready, gather their belongings and get out the door.

A raven haired girl, Summer, had called the taxi during the whole rush and twenty minutes later if arrived, the girls piled in, told the driver their destination and he drove them there.

Summer had asked him to come back for them between one and two AM, paid the fare and they walked toward the club.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter eight-**

When the girls got to the nightclub the first thing they were greeted with was a group of men already drunk so early in the evening wolf whistling and cat calling at them.

"Come over 'ere girls! We'll give yer a good time!" one man shouted.

"Yeah we'll show yer a night to remember!" another shouted, laughing with his mates.

"Come on darlin'!" a third shouted, aimed at Summer. "Bring yer pretty little friends wiv yer!"

"If ya grow one we might just be satisfied!" Raine shouted, and she and the girls hrew the men a look of disgust at the men abd walked into the loud music, the multitude of coloured lights spraying the room and a place full of people dancing, drinking and socializing, the odd one or two couple in the corner.

Unknown to them, the drunken men had followed them inside, falling over each other's feet.

Summer lead the group through the thick crowd, causing the men to lose sight of them.

"Why are most men out for one thing?" Raine said.

"They're blokes. They will be out for it because they can. But when we do it, we get called all sorts." Hermione said.

"Very true. But what about the small minority that only wanna be loved?" Summer asked.

"Sum, not everyone's like your fiance." Raine laughed.

"Raine's right, Ben's amazin' but not all men are like it. Anyway! Bugger the men! Come on let's have a good night!" Carly said loudly, the adrenaline clearly making her lively.

The girls walked up to the bar, ordered their drinks, took them to the dance floor and began making the most of the night which was open to dancing, drinking and being chatted up by any man that tried.

Whem 1:30 rolled by the group of friends decided to call it a night, Summer, Carly and Hermione needed to be in work early the next morning so they all walked out of the already emptying same men from earlier on called over to them again and they all ignored them as Raine called the cab, and they got into it, and one by one they were all dropped off at their own homes each paying their share of the fare.

"You need to do things like this more often babes." Amanda said, hugging her and getting out, as she was the penultimate stop.

"Yeah right." Hermione laughed softly, rolling her eyes and shut the door, waving to her friend as she was driven away to her own home, she paid the fare and got out once she got there, and she walked up the dimply lit stairs of the apartment block. She stepped into her dark home abd quietly shut the door thinking Viktor was asleep.

She crept into her room and suddenly the light flicked on, and there by her bed, stood Viktor looking murderous.

"Vhere vere you?" he asked.

"With the girls like I said."

"No. You said you vere staying in and a boy told me you'd gone out."

"Alright so I went out with the girls for a bit so what?"

"You lied to me." he glared

"Oh whatever. I'm tired. I'd like to go to bed now. Good night." she snapped.

He stepped forward and grabbed her as soon as she went by him and he threw her against the wall.

"I hate liars."

"And I hate you right now so get over it." she told him.

He slapped her hard across the face.

She kicked him in the groin, pushed him away and out of the room and she slammed the door. She turned, walked to her bed and collapsed face down on her bed, turning over after a bit.

She sat up after another few moments. "Ugh… I hate men…" she muttered, taking off her shoes and got herself ready for bed, undoing the 'mess' that she called Amanda's style in her hair and she removed her make up.

She then walked into the adjoining bathroom, freshened up, coming out moments later walking to her bed, getting in it and falling to sleep almost instantly.


	9. Author's note

A/N: that was the last chapter I'm afraid. I only found out the fic today and i don't have the feel for it anymore, so I thought I'd upload the last few chapters and just completely stop. I know it was crap, and you're probably glad it's over, trust me when I say I know I am xx


End file.
